Stand Tall
by waterbugmarie
Summary: What if two of the gang have siblings, Lilianna and Mia? The gang has no idea that they exist until they have to rescue a 14 year old and 7 year old from the COC! Mostly in Lilianna's POV. Zammie, Brant, Jiz, Macey/ OC. OC/OC?
1. Really?

A/N: My first FanFiction.. Disclaimer, I don't own Gallagher Girls! I own only the OC's!

Please Review. Try guessing who Mia and Lili are related to.. Hint: They're two different people.

Chapter One: Really?

There are a lot of things that she didn't know. She didn't know why she felt like an outcast in her own family. She didn't know why her mom was sick. She didn't know why her sister had ovarian cancer. One thing she defiantly doesn't know is that she has a brother.

Lili's POV-

I sat crying on my bed, my favorite song playing in the background. My name is Lilianna Shay, but Call me Lili. I'm 14 years old. You're probably wondering why I'm sitting on my bed crying like a baby, well, I guess I'll tell you. My little sister, Mia, got diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer yesterday. Just the thought of it sent a sob racking through my body. "She _was only 7! She can't have cancer! She won't be able to have kids when she's older, or go through high school! This isn't fair!" _She thought to herself.

I was looking around my room when I heard a soft knock on my door. Surprised, I spun and looked at my clock. 4:45 a.m. Walking over to my door, I turned on my light. Wincing from the brightness of the light as I opened my door, I saw Mia and immediately let her in.

"I had a bad dream, I got cancer and mommy died! Can I sleep with you?" Her soft voice asked me, with her big green eyes looking up at me. Mia had long light brown hair that went to the middle of her back and light green eyes that turned blue when she was happy.

"Sure Mia, come lie down." I responded, not having the heart to tell her that it wasn't a dream, well part of it anyway. That she is sick.

"I love you, sissy." Mia yawned, barely awake. "I love you too, love you too." I said trying not to cry. I stayed with her until she fell asleep; then I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I pulled my long dark brown hair out of my messy bun that I had put it up in when mom told me the news. I looked in the mirror, my emerald eyes staring back at me, red from all of the crying. My eyes are one of the many reasons why I feel out of place in my family. My mother has ice blue eyes and has light brown, almost blonde hair. Mia looks a lot like her, while I'm nothing like them. I'm 5'7, mom's 6'. I have light freckles dusting the bridge on my nose and a little on my cheeks, they have perfect skin. I'm left handed, they're right. I'm shy and don't like to be seen, they love to talk. Sometimes, I think I'm adopted.

* * *

><p>3rd POV-<p>

As Lilianna left her sister to take a shower, she had no idea that another person was watching. That someone else was smiling wickedly thinking, "_Found them." _The person got up, and silently walked down the street to a waiting car, and drove away.


	2. Do I Have Toooo?

A/N: Ha, I made it really obvious about who's related to who! Oh well. (: Review?

Chapter 2:

Lili's POV-

I stepped out of the shower, the steam from the hot water surrounding me. _"Hot showers never fail!" _I think to myself, feeling a little bit better. I wrap my towel around my petite body and walk into my room, careful not to wake Mia, who is still sleeping peacefully on my bed.

"What to wear?" I wonder, digging in my closet. I hear a noise from my bed and find Mia, still asleep, whimpering. I throw on basketball shorts and a Hollister Tank top, and then walk over to my sister.

"Mia." No response.

"Mia!" I try again, shaking her arm a little. _"Damn it!"_

"Mia, you need to wake up." Finally, her eyes flutter open. She glares at me and sticks out her tongue. _"There's my sister!"_ I think with a smile on my face.

"Very mature Mia Renee!" She laughs at me. _"I can't lose my sissy." _

"You're walking me to school, right?" She questions excitedly.

"Just like I always do, dork!" I sigh. I Know exactly what she's about to say..

"Umm, do you know what _that_ is, Lili?" She gasps; I laugh but try to keep a straight face.

"Yes, Mia." A little boy in Mia's class told her what a dork is; I think his name was Drew.

"Well, last time I checked I do NOT look like a.. whale.. thingy!" She whispers at me. I can't help it, I start to laugh. "Okay Mia, go get dressed. You don't want to be late for school!" I managed to say once I calmed down.

"Liiiiili! Do I have toooo?" I pretend like I'm considering it. "Yes! Maybe after school we can go see mom?" She perks up at the suggestion. Mom's in the hospital again, and my dad.. Well, I don't really remember him. Mom doesn't like to talk about it either, she always changes the subject. So it's just us. Mom, Mia, and I.

"Okay!" She scrambles to untangle herself from all of my blankets. As she stands up, she trips.

"Mia! Are you okay?" I see a lump forming on her forehead. "Y-yeah. I think so." She stutters.

"Okay, well you need to take your medicine, and then get dressed, and don't forget to brush your hair and teeth!" I call as she walks out of my room. _"Fine then, be that way."_ I stick my tongue out at her.

"Yuuuup, real mature Lili!" Mia calls. _"How did you..? Never mind I don't want to know." _She's always been like that. It's kind of creepy, really.

I jump off my bed, and run into the bathroom, and finished getting ready. _" Backpack? Check. Homework? Check. Cell Phone? Nope." _ I run back to my room and grab my cell phone. One missed call, two texts. The call is from an unknown number. Weird. One text is from Isobel, my best friend, the other from Danny, my best guy friend.

Isobel: Ahhh! I look like shit! Anyway, where are you? I need to talk to you about Ben! _"Whatever. Shut- up." _ I think to myself. Isobel may be my best friend, but she can be.. A little much at times. I decide to reply.

Lilianna: Isobel, shut- up. You do not look like crap. You never do.! I'm getting ready with Mia. Leaving the house in like.. 10 min? What's up with Ben? _"Done."_ I love that girl to death; she's like a second sister to me! But she.. Is vain and kinda mean. She insists on finding me a boyfriend and when I'm upset about my mom, she snaps at me. Maybe that's why I haven't told her about Mia yet.. _"Crap! Danny's text!"_ I scroll down to look at his message.

Danny: So I was talking to Sarah and she said that she would rather be Padme then Leia because she would be with Anakin.. Who do you choose? XP _"Wow, you would!" _I laugh this something that Danny would definitely do. He's a year younger than me, and a nerd, but he's like the brother I've never had.

Lilianna: Dude, I agree with Sarah on this, Anakin's hot. :P

Okay, so maybe I'm a nerd too, but not as big as Danny. I don't know what I would do without him!

I snap my phone shut without seeing if either of them replied.

"MIA! If we don't leave now, we'll be late!" I shouted.

"Okay Lili, one second!" After a few minutes, she's flying down the stairs.

"Whoa Mia! Careful." I say, startled. "Sorry" She says with a sheepish grin.

"So Mia, I want to talk to you about last night.. Do you remember what you said your nightmare was?" I ask, worried about her response.

"Not really Lili.. What did I say" I can tell that she's trying to remember.

"Mia, you said that you had a nightmare about mom dying.. And you having cancer." I said the last part quieter and gentler. "Mia, I know that I'm sick.. Doesn't mean it's not a nightmare though." I feel tears stinging my eyes. I puller closer to me, blinking away the tears.

"Okay." I notice that we're at her school. "You don't have to tell anyone, you know that right? When I come pick you up after school, I'll talk to the nurse and everyone." She doesn't respond, but gives me a hug. "Love you." I hug her tighter. She walks into school, and I turn around, starting to walk to my own school, _"Damn, school."_


	3. Not A Normal Day

Chapter 3: What!

Lili's POV-

"_What the hell?"_ So I just dropped Mia off at school and now I'm walking to Bond, my high school, and a really buff guy comes up to me and says, " We know who you are, give it up, Goode." And walks way.

"Who are you and what the hell are you talking about?" I ask completely confused. He doesn't even turn around. So here I am, listing to my favorite song, Who You Are by Jessie J., walking to school and COMPLETLEY confused. _"He probably just got me mixed up with someone else. Yeah, that's it." _

"Who got you mixed up with someone?" Danny asked confused.. Must be the theme of today! Wait, how does he know that..? Damn, I said that out loud.

"Just some guy. He called me a Goode." It came out sounding like a question. As soon, as I said this, Danny got that look on his face. _"Oh no." _I know that look, he's planning something, and that is dangerous. You see, every time he makes a plan, he end up getting us in A LOT of trouble. So not worth it with everything going on at home. I never seem to get into trouble if it's my plan though..

"Well, I say that we-"I cut him off, "No Danny, we are not telling Isobel, and I'm not going to school today." He gave me an irritated look.

"I was going to say that we could follow him.. Don't have to be a bitch." _"Oh no you did not!"_ Now I'm pissed. _Nobody_ calls me that.

"Okay you know what, get lost, I was going to ask for help, but you just called me a bitch. Cya brat." I said as he walked away.

"Whatever, have fun getting caught." _"What's that supposed to mean?"_ I felt like shouting at him, but we are pretty much at school and I really don't like to start drama here. Or anywhere, everyone would put me in the spotlight, and I _hate_ being in the spotlight. _"Whatever. Be that way."_ The late bell rings and I start walking in the direction the man had left. _"It's go time."_

* * *

><p>Zach POV-<p>

"Dude! Get the hell up!" I smirk. Innocent little Jonas _NEVER_ yells at me, or anyone for that matter, so why now?

"Dr. Steve wants to see us!" _"Oh that's why." _I can hear Grant getting out of the shower, Eminem blasting throughout our dorm. Jonas, well Jonas is back to being Jonas. I don't see Nick anywhere though. Nick's our 4th roommate; Dr. Steve wouldn't let him go on the exchange to Gallagher. I'm not supposed to know why, but what can I say I'm a spy. So, it's not my fault that they chose to have a fight/discussion in the middle of the night!

"Jonas, it's 3 in the morning, what the hell does Dr. Steve want to see us for?" I grumpily ask, getting out of bed. I love my sleep; I'm kind of hard to wake up. Let' just say I gave Jonas a black eye for trying. Poor Jonas. Ha, he usually refuses to wake me up. I can already tell that today is not going to be normal.


	4. Perfect?

Chapter 4: Perfect..?

Zach POV-

"…And I'll send Zachary Goode, Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, Nicholas Harbors.." My ears perked up at the sound our names. _"YES!" _I smirk.

"My British Bombshell!" Grant squeals like a little girl, interrupting Dr. Steve. If it were possible, my smirk got even bigger, and Dr. Steve gives us a look. Grant blushed then cleared his throat, "C-continue" He says. The rest of the guys are trying to muffle their laughter.

Dr. Steve continues, "You guys leave for Gallagher at midnight, you also have the rest of the day off to get packed. You are dismissed." When Dr. Steve dismissed us, the eight Freshman are grinning and making jokes about the 'hot girls' and the eight Sophomores, including my roommates and I, are talking about seeing our girls again. I smirk, _"Look out Gallagher Girl, here I come."_

* * *

><p>Lili's POV-<p>

The buff guy went to the mall. I've been following him for almost 3 hours, listing to my iPod, eating, and shopping. I'm pretty sure he hasn't seen me yet. I'm just that _Goode_. My favorite song is playing, I can relate to it perfectly.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror:  
>"Why am I doing this to myself?"<br>Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
>I nearly left the real me on the shelf.<br>No, no, no, no, no..._

The buff guy, who I've decided to name 'Bob', starts to talk to himself. Well that's not weird. At all.

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,<br>It's okay not to be okay.  
>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.<br>Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
>There's nothing wrong with who you are!<em>

He looks around and spots a red head with.. Emerald eyes? I gasp. I look so much like her. The eyes, the freckles, what the hell?

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
>I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!<br>The more I try the less it's working, yeah  
>'Cause everything inside me screams<br>No, no, no, no, no..._

The red head who looks like me and 'Bob' sit down at a restaurant and start talking. It's hard to see, but emotions flash across the red heads face just as fast as they came. Happiness, anger, and then sadness.

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,<br>It's okay not to be okay.  
>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.<br>But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
>There's nothing wrong with who you are!<em>

The woman spots me looking at her, I get up and leave. I look back and see her following me. "_Damn"_ I walk into Hollister and hide in the dressing rooms, trying to think of a plan. Maybe I _should_ have let Danny come..

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like WHOA!  
>Just go, and leave me alone!<br>Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,  
>With a smile, that's my home!<br>That's my home, no..._

When I come out about 45 minutes later, and new clothes on, I don't see the woman anywhere. _"I want to go see mom, then go home."_ I leave the mall and get Mia from school early. Who cares if she misses a few classes? It's not going to kill her right?

_No, no, no, no, no...  
>Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!<br>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
>It's okay not to be okay...<br>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
>Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,<br>Just be true to who you are!  
>Yeah yeah yeah<em>

When we get home from seeing mom, it's around 6 p.m. and Mia wants to have a movie night. I put in Step Up, and grab all the junk food we have in our house.

"After this can we watch the rest of the Step Ups and Happy Feet, please?" She asks, stuffing M&M's into her mouth, and I can't help but smile. "_I'm gonna miss you, Mia Renee. Please don't leave."_

"Sure Mia." I don't know what else to say. I have to be the perfect daughter and sister. For mom and Mia, I just have too. _"What is perfect?"_ I shake the question away.

"Thank you.. Dork." She smiles. I use her line against her and she gasps at me. "Thief!" I fake being shocked and laugh, and then we both quite down to watch the movie.

But one question was gnawing at the back of my mind throughout every movie.. Who were those people, and why did that woman look like me?

A/N: So do you understand why she relates to the song? She doesn't fake being caring for her family or loving them, but It's still a lot of pressure. She can't cry or act like a teenager, she has to grow up and take care of her family, but she feels out of place with them. If you're confused, then just PM me. Review?


	5. Shut Up and Aunt Abby

A/N: Okay, I know Mia's like really young to have ovarian cancer, but just go with it. (:

Chapter 5: Shut up and Aunt Abby

Zach POV-

It took exactly 5 hours, 50 minutes, and 10 seconds to get to Gallagher. Those 5 hours, 50 minutes, and 10 seconds seemed to drag on forever.

"So, Zach, are you excited to see Cammie again?" I smirked at Grant's question. _"Hell yeah!"_ But there is no way I'd tell him or anyone else that.

"Of course he is." I glare at Jonas. _"At least I had the balls to talk to my Gallagher Girl."_

"Oh please, like you guys aren't jumping out of your skin to see Bex and Liz." Both of my best friends glared at me, while I just smirk. Who knew, I guess my smirking is annoying to them.. All the more reason to do it.

"You guys are all dying to see your girls." Nick says, clearly annoyed. "No idea how Gallagher Girls could actually like you guys though." He says under his breath.

I smirk, "You're just jealous you didn't get to come last time."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Lili POV-<p>

"Lilianna. Get up." _"Who the hell is waking me up?" _

"Now Lilianna." _"Wait a second, I know that voice.. Aunt Abby?" _I've known Aunt Abby all my life. She's been my mom's best friend since they went to some boarding school. Gallagher or something like that. I squint up at her. "What are you doing here Aunt Abby?" She hasn't visited in awhile, not since mom and Abby got into a fight. Mom didn't want us to go to Gallagher, Abby did.

"Time to go." Abby says, trying to wake up Mia. _"What? Go where?" _"It's only.. What time is it?" I mumbled.

"5 a.m." _"This is weird."_

"Abby, what the hell is going on?" I ask the anger obvious in my voice. Aunt Abby gave up trying to wake Mia up, and sat on the couch next to me.

"Hon, I got called about an hour ago.. Your mom.." She trailed off, not being able to finish. It's not like I needed to hear the rest of the words, I already know what she means. I already know that my mom is gone. Forever. "Are you sure?" I ask, my voice cracking and tears streaming down my face. It's not true, it can't be.

"I-I.." She can't seem to find the words, so she just nods. _"NO!" _I start to sob, Aunt Abby just holds me while I cry. "It's gonna be fine Lilianna Shay. You and Mia are going to come with me to Gallagher, and we'll figure everything out. I promise." _"Lilianna Shay.. Mommy called me that when I was upset. I want my mommy!"_

"No! Our lives are here! All my friends are here! Mia's doctors are here! We can't leave, we just can't!" I sob out. Abby gives me a look. "Go to school today and we'll talk tonight, okay?" No reason fighting with her, she always wins. I give in and nod while shakily getting up to get ready for the day.

"Wait! How am I supposed to wake Mia up?" She whispers franticly. I roll my eyes and run over to Mia.

"Mia, wake up." I did our usual routine, I try three times to wake her up, I call her a dork, I laugh at her.. When we are about to leave, Abby wants to talk.

"Hey hon, don't worry about telling Mia. We'll tell her tonight." Tears well in my eyes and a lump lodges itself in my throat, so I just nod.

"Mia, leh go!" I shout finding my voice again. "Lili, I'm right behind you." She points out, a smiles sheepishly. _"Whoops? Ha._"

"Sorry Mia." I say as we walk out of our house. _"Our house. Mia, moms and my house. Mom's house." _My heart clenches_. _I'm off in La La land and Mia's talking about Drew and how he says that he wants to knock Jason Bourne out. Kids these days. Don't they know that spies _don't _exist? Maybe if I wasn't daydreaming, or off in another world, maybe, just maybe I would have seen the van. Maybe I would have gotten us out of danger soon enough. Maybe we wouldn't have been kidnapped.


	6. Revealed

Chapter 6: Revealed

Lili's POV:

"_Where am I?"_ I thought to myself. Then all the memories came crashing down on me. Following that guy to the mall, mom dying, Aunt Abby showing up.. Then being kidnapped. I franticly looked around, searching for Mia. She was asleep on the floor of the room we're in. I ran over to her.

"Mia!" I all but scream at her sleeping figure, "Mia wake up!" She flinched, but slowly opened her eyes.

"Lili? Where are we? I want mommy!" she explained, her lower lip wobbling. I sighed, happy that she was fine, but not sure how to make her feel better, and hugged her tightly.

"Mia, listen, I don't know where we are, but I do know that we will be fine." I tried to comfort her like mom used to do. "I want my mommy." She whispered, tears rolling down her face.

"I know Mia, I know. But she won't be gone forever, we'll see her in Heaven, and she'll be very, very happy to see us, hun."

"I want her now, though! I don't want to wait!" She screamed at me. I just hugged her closer and let her cry.

"How are we going to get out of here, Lili?" She asks me 15 minutes later when she was done crying.

"I don't know. I'll figure something out, don't worry." She just nods.

"I love you Lili." She says, looking up at me. I was about to respond, but two people walked into our room.

"Hello, Lilianna Shay, Mia Renee." The redhead from the mall said, with a small smirk playing in her face.

"Y-y-you!" She looked at me, and then looked back at "Bob". He nodded at her, and then left the room.

"Yes, it's me. But I do prefer that you call me Cassandra Goode, Cass for short if you want. Or maybe even mom." I gaped at her, my eyes wide.

"Now why the hell would I ever call you mom, Cassandra?" I growled at her, confused and seriously pissed off.

"Now sweetie, I think you are smart enough to figure that out," I glanced down to see Mia looking at me confused and went right back to glaring at Cassandra again," but I'll help you out a bit. You see, before I got your mother," she said, adding quotations when she said mother," sick, she wasn't really a doctor. She was a spy for the C.I.A. She's been undercover since before you were born, trying to protect you, and eventually Mia here." She stopped and looked at us. "I'll let you in on a little secret. Emma wasn't either of your mothers. I am your mother Lili, and Mia, well Mia, well you're a Morgan." She paused to take in our reactions.

"You're a liar." I whispered, my voice laced with hatred. "You're a liar!" I repeated, screaming at her.

"Do you really believe that Lili?" She smirked. That damn smirk.

"Yeah, I really do, Cassandra." I stated, but somehow, I knew she was telling the truth. "Mia is my sister. And you will NEVER be my mother." My voice was rising again. "You can say whatever you would like Lili, but you and I both know that it's true." She stated simply, walking over to the door. I looked down at Mia; she looked confused, but most angry. _"Shit. This isn't good."_

"Listen lady I don't know who you think you are, but, you aren't Lili's mommy. If you are, then you would have had proof." Mia screamed, freezing Cassandra to her spot by the door. Now Cassandra looked angry.

"You want proof? Fine. I'll give you it." She spun on her feet and left the room, leaving us to our thoughts.

Mia glared at the door, and then stuck her tongue out at the empty doorway, making me laugh.

She turned to me and I stopped laughing. My heart skipped a beat. Mia was pale, really pale. _"Her medicine!" _

"Mia Renee, do you feel okay?" She nodded, but I can tell that she's lying. "Don't lie to me Renee." She glared at me, knowing that she was caught.

"Fine, I don't feel good. Okay?"

"We really need to get out of here! You need your medicine!" She just nodded. She looked about ready to pass out. "Come here Mia." She ran over to me and laid her laid in my lap, falling asleep. I looked around the room, trying to memorize my surroundings. But my eyes stop on a blinking camera._ "How had I not noticed that sooner?" _

"We'll get out of here, don't worry." But I'm not sure if I'm was trying to make myself believe my own words, or just trying to comfort Mia. Because I know that that woman is my mother, no matter how much I want it all to be a lie.

3rd POV:

In Roseville, Virginia, behind tall gates and perfectly trimmed hedges stood Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. The school was silent at midnight, because everyone was asleep. Everyone that is, except two teachers. Headmistress Morgan was in her office completing paper work when Joseph Solomon ran into her room. He uttered the words "She has them" making the Headmistress faint, and leaving Mr. Solomon a very worried man.


	7. Telling the Lovebirds

Chapter 7: Telling the Lovebirds

Rachel's POV:

"How could this happen?" I spoke, breaking the silence that had settled between Joe and I since I woke up ten minutes ago. To say I was terrified was an understatement.

"The girls were walking to school when it happened."

"Where the hell was Abby?" I asked, furious that my lovely sister hadn't done her job and now my baby girl is missing. "Lili told Abby she wanted to talk to Mia. Alone. Abby got there in time to see a partial plate though." He answered his voice quite._ "God damn it."_

"Well, what's the plan? If Zach or Cammie found out.." I trailed off, not even sure what the kids would do. "Isn't it obvious? We tell the love birds and get Mia and Lili back." _"If only it were that simple."_

"Now?"

"Probably, I believe that they're in Cammie's room. I'll go get them." Joe got off the couch and made his way toward the door, "Thank you." I stated as the door closed.

* * *

><p>"Zach, Cammie, Joe and I need to talk to you." Cammie looked at me, a funny look covering her beautiful face.<p>

"Zach, fourteen years ago, where were you?" Joe asked. I was shocked, I thought he was going to leave all of the explaining to me.

"With my family, before my dad died and I knew about my mom." He replied without hesitation. Cammie grabbed his and squeezed it tight, letting him know she was there. He looked at her and smirked, " I'm fine Gallagher Girl." She smiled.

"And how much do you remember from that year?" I took over, my maternal side taking over.

"My mom went on a lot of missions. I stayed with my dad a lot. Did the average two year old crap. What does this have to do with anything?" Zach looked kind of irritated that he doesn't know something for once.

"Well Zach, your mom was pregnant. And you have a 14 year old sister that was in hiding from your mom. Up until a week ago that is. Her name is Lilianna, but goes by Lili. She's just like you." Joe told him carefully, examining his expressions.

"No, that's impossible. I would have known." He shook his head disbelievingly. I sighed and pulled an envelope out of my desk. I knew this would happen. I took out pictures of Lilianna and gave them to Zach, along with her birth certificate.

"Holy shit." He breathed. "I have a 14 year old sister, and I never knew?"

"Yeah, after your dad died and your mom turned, we put her in the care of an operative to keep her safe. But your mom wanted her baby back, and she wasn't going to give up." Joe told him.

"Zach?" Cammie asked Zach. I wasn't shocked at all at what I saw in her eyes. Love.

"Then who's the little girl in the corner? The one by Lilianna?" He glanced at Cammie while asking me.

"Cammie, that's what I need to talk to you about.. you have a little sister. Her name is Mia and she's 7 years old." I said, terrified of her reaction.

"What?" She asked, shocked. This time is was Zach's turn to grab Cammie's hand. "You okay Gallagher Girl?" She nodded.

"When did this happen?" She was getting very angry, that much is obvious. " Well, two years after your dad went MIA, I went on a mission and found him. Neither of us knew that Cassandra followed me. He got captured trying to save me. I'm still looking for him, and I won't ever give up hope." I explained, desperate for her to understand.

"Zach, Cammie, go get some dinner. Today was a long day. Tomorrow you can help create a plan, If you'd like." Joe told them just as Cammie was gearing up for an attack. She glared and me and left the room, following Zach out the door. Both of them equally pissed off.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow Rachel." Joe yawned. I looked at him, and smirked. " Can't handle the pressure Joe?" He gave me a funny look. _"God help us. And my babies."_


End file.
